


Bringing Up The Rear

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee Kink Meme fill. Genderswap Santana, Brittana, pegging. Oral sex included. Santiago is Brittany's buttslut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Up The Rear

**Author's Note:**

> Gender-swap Santana. For the following Glee Kink Meme: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/48822.html?thread=63617462#t63617462

Santiago nips at Brittany's earlobe as he slides his hand down her abs, fingers easily finding her smooth mound. "Mmm, baby," he moans as his thick fingers toy with the blonde's smooth pussy lips, teasing them.

"Oh, San," Brittany moans, thrusting her pelvis up to meet his hand. "I need you!"

He chuckles to himself. "I bet you do, babe. What do you need? My fingers, maybe? Or my tongue?"

The dancer arches into him wantonly. "Maybe my cock?" he suggests hotly. "What do you say, babe?"

"All of it!" Brittany gasps, lifting her body again to press against her boyfriend. 

The Latino hums to himself and presses their mouths together briefly before kissing along the side of her taut neck, working his way down. He pauses to map sensual kisses around the outside of her small breasts before working his way casually to the excited pink buds in the middle. His strong tongue darts out to greet the crinkled skin of her left nipple, causing Brittany to squirm beneath him. Santiago smiles to himself and engulfs the delectable little nub of flesh into his wet mouth. A confident hand rises to grasp the dancer's other breast, the long tan fingers squeezing the milky flesh both roughly and lovingly. 

Brittany's boyfriend releases the reddened nipple from his mouth with a pop and a devilish grin. "Dios mio, I love your freckles, mi amor." Santiago's other hand again runs across her chest and abdomen, tracing the path of said freckles and pausing to tease the girl's cute little belly button. 

"Tiago," Brittany whines without meaning to, swatting at his hand and then securing a grip on his short hair to push his head downwards. 

"Can't resist that pussy," Santiago rasps as he ducks his head to land a lick of his broad tongue to her stiff clit. He keeps his rhythm going, swirling around her excited bundle of nerves steadily while his middle finger dips into the copious wetness adorning her tight entrance. 

"San," the blonde gasps, her back lifting above the mattress in pleasure as she tugs hard at his hair.

"Shit, B," Santiago utters before latching his plump lips back to her clit, humming to himself as he teases her entrance. Brittany was spilling delicious juices onto his tongue and lips, and he couldn't get enough. 

"Eat me out," the blonde commands, as if he already wasn't doing so. 

The Latino obliges and continues obediently, licking his girlfriend's excited clit slowly, thoroughly enjoying the taste of Brittany and the adorable squeaks escaping her mouth. Santiago takes his time because not only does he love the sweet musky taste of his girl, but also because he's all about the teasing followed by the pleasing.

Brittany's hips rise up off the mattress and force her sex to surround his mouth and chin completely, the top of her slit tapping his nose whilst his talented tongue circles her entrance. "Mmm," he hums into her pussy, knowing full well what the vibrations of his deep voice will do as he swirls his tongue lazily through her drenched folds. Santiago can tell by the pitch of her moans Brittany is close, so he pushes his face further into her center to suckle at her juices more while allowing his nose to stimulate the dancer's clit. It's a matter of short moments before she orgasms violently and floods his mouth with her arousal. 

"Oh, oh, San! Baby!" Brittany shrieks as she trembles and comes down from her high while her boyfriend sweetly laps at her pussy, tongue eagerly worshiping both lips and every nook and cranny. God, Santiago loves to eat pussy, and Brittany loves that about him. He detaches his mouth from her sex and looks up at her, the very picture of perfection. Caramel skin, big brown eyes, full lips, that cute little dimple in his cheek...but sexiest of all, that fucking smirk. Dammit all to hell, Santiago has this lazy smart-ass look that consists of his lip curling and an eyebrow raising. It never fails to get Brittany wet. 

"So good," Brittany murmurs lazily as she rolls over and grabs Santiago's butt lustily. "You're so sexy, San."

The dancer latches her mouth onto her boyfriend's as they duel for dominance. Brittany's capable hands slide down to meet the curve of Santiago's supple ass. Her eager fingers quickly spread his muscular cheeks apart, leaving his asshole completely exposed. Brittany dips a finger into her own wetness for lube and proceeds to swipe the tip of her finger gently across the wrinkled skin there. Santiago lets out a strangled gasp as his hard-on obviously swells against her thigh. He ruts against her unconsciously. "Britt," the Latino mumbles. The blonde's free hand finds purchase onto his hard member, thumb rubbing circles around the sensitive tip and spreading pre-cum around it. 

Brittany grins, feeling his throbbing erection pulse against her skin. "Seems it's time to get out the strap-on," she jests, pushing her muscular thigh against his straining dick. 

"Whoa, Britt, no," he argues, trying to roll over. His nine inch thick cock is poking at her hip and while his words betray him he seems to swell even more. 

"San," Brittany pouts. "I wanna play with your ass. Please? For me, baby? Come on, it will feel so good." She uses her strong dancer skills to maneuver them so the Latino is face-down under her, completely surprising him with the unexpected move. 

Santiago can't resist her pout, so he pushes his bottom up to meet her touch. The blonde suddenly lays an experimental smack onto one round cheek, watching it jiggle and redden. 

He hisses and jerks away, his hard cock sliding tortuously along the cool sheets of their bed. 

The dancer giggles while palming his ass cheek, massaging it experimentally. "You know you love this, baby. Let me get the lube." Just another thing Brittany loves about her boyfriend: he has such a cute bubble butt just made for fucking. 

Santiago whimpers as his girlfriend drizzles cold, sticky lubricant all along his straining cock and ass crack. "Britt," he rasps. 

No, he's not gay. He's all about the ladies, especially Brittany. He's made her, Rachel, and Mercedes - just to name a few - all tremble beneath his talented tongue. Fingered the unattainable Ice Queen Quinn Fabray herself into oblivion - twice (Quinn wanted to call it a one-time thing; it totally wasn't). Many women have squirmed beneath him in ecstasy. Hell he once dicked Tina so hard she blacked out with the strength of her orgasm. But his secret thing that really gets him off...damn Santiago loves having his ass fucked...and hard. The Latino has never let another girl do that to him other than his girlfriend. He chalks it up to Brittany being, well, Brittany. The girl is damn near perfect. 

"San, just enjoy," Brittany scolds, gripping his hard-on firmly and sliding her hand up and down it. Her thumb circles his leaking slit just as the blonde teases his tight asshole with the head of the dildo. 

"Shit!" Santiago hisses in pain, feeling the very head of the dildo sink into his ass. Brittany kisses him sloppily before breathing into his mouth, "Baby, this is nothing. It's smaller than your dick. Your cock is so fucking big. Breathe with me. You're so tight every time!"

Santiago is melting in a conflicted way. His girlfriend's sweet words mixed with sexy talk has done him in. He presses down on his knees and and buries his forehead into the pillow, allowing the dancer more access. The first inch slides into him slowly. 

"You love this, don't you?" Brittany grunts, forcing more of the dildo into her boyfriend. "Take it, San!" Two more inches of the toy invade Santiago's ass and he grits his teeth while unconsciously rising his bottom to meet her. 

Brittany runs a hand down the muscular back before her before grabbing her boyfriend's hip and throwing all her weight forward. 

"Oh," Santiago manages to cry out as the blonde's hips slap at his ass as she sinks the full length of the strap-on into him. "Shit!" 

"You like that, don't you?" the dancer demands, grinding against the Latino's ass. "You love me fucking you! You're all mine for the taking, babe." The blonde forces the dildo as hard as she can into him while digging her fingernails into the muscles of his hip. 

Santiago lurches forward with the motion of the dancer burying the fake phallus deep inside him. "Ah, damn! Hijo de puta!" the man curses lowly, mumbling more Spanish under his breath. 

Brittany reaches a hand underneath them, palming Santiago's smooth heavy balls. "Cum for me, baby. You're my ass slut, aren't you? You love me fucking your tight little ass with my huge dildo. I can tell you to jump and you'll ask how high." She licks her lips. "Come on, baby."

Santiago throws his head back while processing Brittany's words as his girlfriend teases his balls. "Oh yes, Britt, I love you! I'm your slut!"

Brittany chooses that moment to buck her hips up, causing the strap-on to stimulate Santiago's prostrate.

The Latino lets out a strangled groan as he comes all over his own abs. "Britt! Te amo!" His dick pulses as thick ropes of cum shoot out and cover his stomach muscles. His muscular arms give out as he falls bonelessly face-first onto their bed. 

Brittany smiles at the mess. "Aww, baby, love you too. Once we've recovered, I'll suck your dick if you want."

Santiago blushes slightly and buries his face in the pillow, which unconsciously forces his ass up higher. The motion nudges the insert of the strap-on into Brittany in a nice way, causing her to moan and lightly hump at her boyfriend's round cheeks whilst still buried inside him. 

An eyebrow raises as the Latino gauges the blonde's reaction. Experimentally, he bucks his hips and feels Brittany bounce on his ass. "You want more, baby?"

Awakened by his question, the dancer lets out a little growl and lays a solid smack to Santiago's ass cheek and subsequently repeats the action until it jiggles and turns a cute pink color. "Damn, S, you've got such a fuckable ass. I can't resist it!" 

Brittany withdraws her strap-on from his ass with a whine from both parties and uses her considerable strength to force the tan boy onto his back. Ducking her head, she lays open-mouthed kisses across his muscular chest before catching a dark nipple in her mouth. Santiago's breath hitches in his throat at the sensation. Brittany bites lightly at the flesh before suddenly placing her hands beneath her boyfriend's muscular thighs, lifting them to her shoulders. The Latino gasps in surprise. 

"Get ready for the ride of your life, Tiago," Brittany husks, positioning the dildo back at his hole. With a hard lunge, she's buried inside him once more. Santiago cries out and wraps his arms around her neck. 

"Babe, you're so damn tight!" Brittany manages while jack-hammering into her boyfriend's snug rear entrance. She can feel his rock-hard member brushing against her stomach with each fast stroke, which turns the dancer on even more. The blonde reaches between them and steadily grabs his thick cock. Her fingers tease the head and weeping slit. 

Santiago grunts lowly as Brittany slams forcefully into his ass. She rolls his smooth balls between her fingers to egg his pleasure on. 

"My little ass slut. Getting dicked all in his tight hole," the blonde mumbles, meeting the Latino in a sexually charged kiss. 

Santiago's hips jerk hard as his orgasm creeps up on him. The dancer recognizes this so she detaches their lips and carefully withdraws the strap-on from his rear so that she can drop to her knees before him. 

Brittany scratches her nails along the Latino's upper thighs just as her mouth engulfs his overly-excited erection that's ready to erupt. "Told you I'd blow you, baby," the dancer sasses, suckling the head of his dick between her thin lips. 

"Holy shit!" Santiago exclaims as his dick erupts into her mouth.

Brittany easily swallows it all, looking up at him happily all the while. 

Santiago pulls her lovingly into his arms and kisses her temple. Brittany buries her face into the rock hard muscles of his chest while pulling the blanket over them. She can feel the wild thump of his heartbeat against her cheek as it slows to a calmer rate. The blonde absent-mindedly traces small shapes on her boyfriend's abs as his breathing slows. "Te amo, mi amor," Santiago mumbles as he succumbs to sleep. The dancer smiles to herself and snuggles further into his embrace as she joins him in dreamland.


End file.
